


Your love, my Undoing

by Arthemis_Silverheart



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Infidelity, Romance, Second Chances, Teacher-Student Relationship, Villain as love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthemis_Silverheart/pseuds/Arthemis_Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the events of Final Fantasy 8, Seifer falls in love with Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe. <br/>Two things stand between them: her status as a teacher and an idiot named Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Indecision

The morning sunlight seeped into the room, piercing her sea-blue eyes. Raising a slender arm, she shielded herself from the sun's rays. Quistis knew she wasn't in her room. she always covered the windows with heavy dark-blue drapery.

A heavy weight suddenly pressed her down the cool softness of the mattress. Quistis moved her arm, staring at the familiar cold-blue eyes.

"You." She breathed.

Seifer's handsome face smirked. "Me."

He was sprawled over her, with one hand tucked under his chin. Not bothering to cover his nudity, his fingertips traced her skin, leisurely exploring the planes and curves of her delicate flesh. "What's wrong, Ice Princess? Do you have trouble recalling last night's events? I can help you remember, darling."

Despite seeing him unclothed for numerous times, Quistis couldn't suppress the blush that crept into her face. He really knew how to get on her nerves.

His finger trailed upwards, until he touched the soft outline of her pink lips.

"Gunblade cut your tongue, Quistis?"

"That's not a funny joke, Seifer!"

She wanted to slap the smug grin on his face, she thought. Quistis pushed him away and removed herself from the bed. His boisterous laughter filled the room, annoying her further. He swiftly reached for her before she could escape, pulling her beside him once more.

"Hey, hey! I just wanted to lighten the mood, Princess. It's a beautiful morning and you're ruining it with that sour face."

"I'm not your princess." She retorted, taking the blanket between them to cover her naked form.

His lips lightly brushed against hers. "Oh yeah?" he teased, nibbling her neck. "But you're letting me touch and kiss you, now tell me what does that mean?"

"Seifer, this is a mistake. It's time to end this."

"You're singing like a broken record, Quisty."

It unsettled her to hear him call her childhood name. It was too…intimate.

But she was already intimate with him, she frowned to herself.

"Let me go!"

Seifer let her go from his embrace then. He drew a deep breath and exhaled. "What's with that look, Quistis?" he taunted. "The door's been open the entire time, Princess. You were actually free to leave. No one's stopping you."

But Quistis never moved.

Not contented, Seifer combed his fingers through his short-cropped hair. "So who will you pick, Quisty? Me, or that spineless _'boyfriend'_ of yours?"

His remark hit home. "Leave Squall out of this!" she hissed.

Seifer rolled his eyes, mimicking her statement. " _Leave Squall out of this!"_

"Why you—"

"Break up with that two-timing jerk. He's not making you happy."

Incredulous, she scowled at him. "And do you think _you_ can make me happy?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Princess. Remember _you_ were the one who started _this_."

He referred to their affair that began with Quistis' broken heart.

"I did _not_ plead you to make me happy." she answered him.

"So what do you call the lady who whispers _Do me?_ Ain't that asking for happiness, darling?"

She was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.

"I should stop seeing you, Seifer."

"I can't count the number of times you've told me that."

"I-I love Squall." She stammered, unsure how to respond to him.

"Says the unfaithful girlfriend." He snorted.

"Stop torturing me!" She wailed.

Why was Seifer so intrusive in her relationship with Squall? Things were easier when he was ignorant.

"Truth hurts, Quisty?" he drawled.

Quistis retreated to the soft bed, and Seifer took the opportunity to lean over her, softly pushing the tendrils of hair from her face. Gently, he cupped her face into his bare hands and looked into her eyes.

"Here's a piece of unsolicited advice, Princess. _Dump that cheating son of a bitch."_

She bucked and tried to push him away. "You've never been in love, Seifer! You don't know how difficult it is to let someone go!"

"Love?" he gaped, before his lips formed a grim line and his cold blue eyes flared with anger.

"You don't love him." He snarled. "Do you know what you feel for him, heck, do you even know what you're doing to him? You're an insecure ninny who's clinging to a jerk to feed your pathetic self-worth. Do you know what you've become? A leech, Quisty, _a leech!_ How low has Instructor No. 14 sunk? No, don't give me that Jumbo Cactaur look. You know what I'm saying!"

His comments fazed her. She felt offended. She _was_ offended! With her entire strength, she kicked his groin. Seifer rolled away from the bed, grimacing in pain. Quistis scrambled from the bed and grabbed her whip, Save The Queen.

Seifer drew an exasperated breath and continued his angry litany. " You already know he's cheating on you with Rinoa, but you still go back to him!"

Quistis kept her mouth shut, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Are you sure you're satisfied with the scraps of the main course? You can do much better."

"Your advice is not appreciated." She snarled.

"The only time you don't give me that bitch face is when I'm between your legs!"

Something inside her mind snapped. Maybe it was the culmination of work-related stress, personal drama, guilt or… whatever.

"Enough! Of all the people to give me advice, you're the last person I've ever listen to!"

Quistis picked her clothes heaped on the floor and dressed herself. She didn't bother to pin up her long golden hair, but she cared enough to wear her silver-rimmed glasses.

Unbeknownst to her, Seifer covertly observed her, savoring the experience of watching her dress. The silence between them was one of the rare moments they shared when they weren't bickering with one another.

The effect of her unbounded hair coupled with her glasses was devastating. Seifer knew male members of her fans club would kill to be in his position right now.

Quistis Trepe was a beautiful woman, he had to admit. Her beauty was completely different from Rinoa Heartilly's. Where Rinoa's beauty had been cute and child-like, hers was of an elegant older woman.

It was only unfortunate that the beautiful woman regarded him with obvious contempt.

An idea cooked in his head and he called her attention once more.

He playfully blew her a flying kiss. "Good luck with lover-boy, Princess." he winked. "You'll need it."

Her only response was a look that could kill him. After she had dressed, Quistis hurriedly left his room without looking back.

Seifer rolled on the bed, smelling the lingering scent of Quistis. He touched the pillow she used to smother her cries when he brought her to the brink of ecstasy last night.

_You're a fool to let her go, Seifer Almasy._

He chuckled. Who would have thought that he, nineteen year old Seifer Almasy, head of the Disciplinary Committee, was sexually-involved with a teacher?

Worse, that same teacher was also having an affair with a _taken_ man!

How low can you sink, he groaned to himself.

Seifer entered the shower room and massaged his temples. He wasn't thinking well. Why did he even pay attention to her in the first place?

She was just a dumb blonde, he rationalized. There was nothing special about her, yet deep in his heart, he knew she was.

Quistis was a remarkable woman. She became a SeeD at fifteen and earned her teaching license at the age of seventeen.

She was only dumb in matters of the heart.

There was a popular saying. _Let the one with no sin cast the first stone._ But who was he to judge her?

He too, had committed a wrong. Knowing her rank and position, he should have left her alone. But he didn't, and he had paid with his heart.

He lightly slapped his face. _Ah, Seifer, you idiot. You've changed too. You always thought she was a stuck up miss goody good shoes with eyes for that emo jerk. Yet…._

Seifer sank on the shower floor, closing his eyes, allowing the water to wash him.

"You've changed Quisty. You'd never even spared me a glance last year..."

He recalled how their affair started. He was on patrol in the Training Center when he saw her huddled by the corner in the Secret Area. Seifer thought she could have chosen a more private corner to stifle her cries. He could vaguely remember how their conversation went, but he knew he had mercilessly taunted and goaded her.

"This area is off-limits after midnight Instructor Trepe."

No response.

"Instructor Trepe, are you deaf?"

No, not even a glance. Just her whiny sniveling.

"Instructor, I'm afraid I have to report you—"

She caught him off guard then. Quistis kissed him, a kiss he knew that was desperate.

"What… what the hell are you doing?"

"Do me." She whispered.

He blinked several of times, trying to comprehend her request. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"There's a CCTV camera here."

"Just do me in your room or anywhere!" she pleaded. "I just want to make the pain go away."

Love problems, Seifer concluded.

He brought her to his room, unwittingly starting a series of hook-ups that changed his life.

To his surprise, she wasn't a virgin when he slept with her. Well, neither was he.

He marveled how different she was in bed from how she usually behaved in school. Quistis projected the prim and proper aura of Instructor No. 14 who mesmerized people with her intelligence and abilities.

But in his arms, she had shed those layers, revealing to him a vulnerable woman who wore her heart on her sleeve.

Quistis' nightly visits recurred with a frightening pattern. He quickly discerned the source of her trouble, his longtime rival, Squall Leonhart.

One evening, Seifer managed to extract a confession from Quistis. Apparently, she had gotten romantically involvedwith Squall. Bad news was, he in a well-publicized relationship with Rinoa.

With a kindness he never knew he had, he chose not to sleep with her but to listen to her instead.

"Some bad luck you have." He laughed. "I thought you only felt sisterly affection for him."

Quistis snuggled beside Seifer's warm body. For some reason, he felt his body offered her a sense of safety she craved wholeheartedly.

"I do care for him… it's just that… I screwed up."

He grinned. "I didn't know you were into incest."

She jabbed his groin in response.

He yowled in pain, leaving them laughing for quite some time. When the ache finally subsided, he dared to ask a question she would probably hate to answer.

"Why don't you leave him?"

Dilemma written all over her face. "I can't leave him…I don't know how" She admitted.

"You deserve someone better, Quistis".

Quistis searched for sarcasm in his eyes, but she couldn't find it. Instead, she saw genuine concern and exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh Seifer, I never expected this from you… You've changed."

That was the first and last time he spoke to her with such tenderness. Quistis resumed her relationship with Squall and persisted her 'friends with benefits' relationship with him.

His hopes for her sank, and his heart hardened with bitterness.

Quistis' nightly visits would end with a word war between them. Tonight's incident was the latest example.

Seifer knew he was a jerk. He was the rebel who allied with the brainwashed Sorceress Edea and Ultimecia. He was rebel who made their lives a living hell. He treated him comrades horribly, Fujin, Raijin, and most especially, Squall.

Squall, the dark and brooding SeeD Commander who immediately attracted the attention of most people. Even his ex-girlfriend, Rinoa, wasn't spared.

_And you even have Quisty wrapped around your fingers, you prick._

He balled his fists and angrily punched the shower floor. Seifer grunted, laughing at the irony of his situation.

"No matter what you say Quisty, you'll always come back to me, crying over that egghead, and poor ol' me stupid me will welcome and embrace the remaining scraps of affection you have for me."


	2. His Selfishness

The warmth of the sun radiated its full force on Quistis' Field Exam. Her clothes were drenched in sweat, and she could already taste the salt from the sweat that fell on the upper lip. Oh, what she would do for a glass of cold water to quench parched throat! She had shouted a lot within the day. Some students were easy to teach. Some weren't, and she cursed her bad luck that four out of the five students she supervised nearly got themselves killed. Herself, included. Quisits had to step in and save them, ultimately deciding to deduct a considerable amount of score from their final grade.

She could feel her neck muscles tense with each step Flexing and rotating her head from left to right, Quistis would have killed for a soothing massage to relax her sore muscles. A cold shower would be an added bonus too.

If her students could only quicken their pace, she grumbled.

They hadn't even reached Balamb Garden's entrance when Quistis decided to dismiss them. With those magic words, _Class you are dismissed,_ her students profusely thanked her and scurried like rabbits towards the Garden grounds. They ran so fast, she mused.

Now that she was finally alone, she was free to roam Garden as she pleased. She stretched her arms and mentally enumerated ways to relax herself. A dip in their new pool? A hard massage? A salon? She shook her head, deciding that a fresh change of clothes would do much better.

It was a beautiful scorching Monday, and she wouldn't let a bunch of worrisome students or Seifer's mocking face ruin it.

Apparently, she had spoken to soon.

"Quistis?"

She stopped, recognizing the voice she had loved for a long time. Slowly, she faced him. He was wearing his SeeD uniform, an outfit he usually skipped in favor of his black leather outfit. He looked good with whatever outfit he wore, she thought, and right now, he looked so dashing it hurt.

Squall offered a bottle of cold water. "Hydration is important after a grueling field exam."

"Thanks." She opened the bottle and chugged the cool liquid, providing much needed relief. "I was screaming a lot."

"How did your students fare?"

"They had me nearly killed."

He laughed then, a sound musical to her ears. "I think I had you killed when you accompanied me to Ifrit's Cavern. Do you remember?"

"I remember I was about to deliver the killing blow when you pushed me aside because you would gain less experience if I defeated Ifrit."

"Good old days, yes?"

She couldn't suppress a bubble of laugher.

"It's refreshing to see you laugh." Said Squall, as he gulped his own water bottle. Quistis had emptied hers first and threw it in the nearest waste bin. Squall was quick on his feet and was immediately beside her. Without changing the tone of his voice, he leaned forward and brushed his hands against hers.

"We need to talk."

Her heart thumped. Why had he decided this time to approach her?

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I miss you. Did you miss me?"

Oftentimes, yes. "Stop it."

"I love you."

Quistis swallowed. If shame had a flavor, then that was what she was probably tasting right now. A sick, unpleasant feeling, crawling down her throat and finally settling in the pit of her belly. How could he profess love for her, when he was in a public relationship with Rinoa?

If there were words to describe Squall, three adjectives suited him: Foolish, absurd, and stupid. And from a distant memory, she suddenly heard Seifer's voice.

_Dump the cheating son of a bitch._

She looked at Squall. He was so close to her, and he smelled so good. Placing her palm on his chest, she gently pushed him away.

"Rinoa is coming." She warned him.

Squall moved back and waved to his approaching girlfriend. Rinoa scampered toward towards, and for a moment, Quisits felt guilt. Ever since her affair with Squall began, she made an effort to avoid the young sorceress. She couldn't avoid her now, she thought.

"Good morning Quistis!" she greeted her.

Quistis averted her gaze when Rinoa turned to Squall and pecked a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Rinoa," she said. "How was your field exam today?"

"It was a blast!" she exclaimed. "Xu just watched me kick Ifrit's ass! She was cool by the way, but not as cool as you, Quisty!"

There was guilt's unpleasant taste in her mouth again. If Rinoa had known what she had done behind her back, the young sorceress would be glaring knives and daggers, instead of worshipping her like a God.

Rinoa had decided to join the ranks of SeeD in Balamb Garden after the battle with Sorceress Ultimecia. To everyone, it was no secret that Squall's presence influenced her decision. Even General Caraway refused to hinder his only daughter's happiness and allowed to her to enter Balamb Garden.

Squall brushed Rinoa's hair and praised her. "That's good then! I can still remember the day I took my field exam with Quistis. I was a rude prick back then, not giving her a damn, and she was doing her best to make me comfortable."

Quisits chuckled. "You've gone a long way, Squall."

"I guess."

"And you have me." Rinoa casually remarked, intertwining her fingers with his.

Quisits flinched. How long could she stand and act like a blank wall, she wondered.

Squall simply smiled at Rinoa's remark. "I love you, you know."

The poor woman didn't see the way her boyfriend looked at Quistis' direction when he said that.

She needed to get away from them, she decided. "Speaking of Xu, did she tell you where she went to?"

"She mentioned she was hungry."

"Thanks Rinoa. May I excuse myself? I have certain matters to discuss with her."

Rinoa waved her goodbye. "No problem, Q! Squall and I have a lot to discuss too. We should probably get going, right baby?"

Quistis was only several feet away from then, when her wretched gift of sharp hearing heard Rinoa's faint whisper. "Q's a nice woman, but she can be stuck up sometimes."

And Squall even had the gall to pour salt over the wound. "It's her charm."

That's what you get for eavesdropping, she admonished herself.

Several students greeted Quistis as she made her way to the cafeteria. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee, latte, and Balamb's famous hotdogs saturated the room, making Quistis' mouth water with delight.

She surveyed the cafeteria, until she found Xu's brown hair at the far left corner of the room. She hunched over her seat, thoroughly engrossed in a Triple Triad duel against a male student.

Quistis tiptoed behind her friend to observe the board. It was obvious who the winner was, and she pitied the boy who was about to lose his best card. The student was about to place his card when he noticed Quistis' form behind Xu. As if he saw a ghost, he stuttered. "I-I-Instructor Trepe!"

Xu just raised a hand to acknowledge her. "Would you care for a nice Triple Triad game?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, too bad." Xu murmured, and after placing her last card on the board, she grinned at her opponent. "I taste victory!"

The male student sighed and as agreed, presented his deck to the winner. Xu looked over the cards and picked the strongest card she could find. "Nice Mog Card." She purred. "I'll take good care of it."

The student groaned and politely excused himself. Quistis patted the student's shoulders and encouraged him to try better next time. Blushing, the student nodded and hurried away.

Xu giggled and motioned Quistis to sit beside her. "They always stutter when you're around."

Quistis sat down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It must be my charm." Remembering what she heard Squall mention earlier.

"Charm!" Xu repeated. "I bet there's a guy here whom you can't charm."

"Wanna bet?" Quistis challenged.

Xu directed her gaze to the three figures who entered the cafeteria. "How about that one? The one in white trench coat."

Quistis followed Xu's direction and frowned. "We both know I'm not Seifer's type." She sighed. "He's an exemption."

Xu laughed. "Yeah, yeah. If you say so."

Quistis stole a quick glimpse of him, and to her shock, found him staring at her.

She quickly averted her gaze, hoping Xu hadn't noticed. Well, Xu hadn't, fortunately. She was busy pouring over the new addition to her deck, oblivious to her surroundings. Quistis tried to chat with her about the students' field exam results, when a loud cough interrupted them.

"Excuse me." The raspy voice said. "We have something for you, Quisty."

She looked up to Fujin and Raijin carrying hotdogs and a can of cola. Quistis could almost imagine how soft and juicy those hotdogs were.

Raijin placed the food in front of Quistis.

"Who's it from?" she asked, despite knowing who sent it.

"Seifer." Fujin curtly answered.

Xu's mouth formed a large "O". Quistis kicked her feet under the table.

Fujin curtly nudged Raijin's elbow. "We've done our part. Let's go."

Raijin waved them goodbye. "Have fun Quistis! Bye Xu!"

Xu could barely contain her surprise when the two left. "Oh my, Quisty! So much for him being an exemption. Let's put him back in the list. How much do I owe you now?"

"Shut up, Xu." She snapped and munched on the delicious hotdog.

Xu, however, couldn't put a lid on her curiosity. "You're hiding something from me."

"Am not." She lied.

"There's something going on between you and the Head of the Disciplinary Committee."

She nearly choked on the hotdog and wiped the crumbs on her lips. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not hiding anything." She declared. "Can we just drop the topic?"

Xu grinned at her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Xu was a dear friend, but there were things you couldn't tell a dear friend. Things like secret, personal matters... and her affair with Seifer fit that category.

Later that evening, Quistis went to her secret hiding space inside the Training Center. She frequented that area whenever she wanted unload her problems. No one knew her secret place, well, except for Seifer.

He troubled her. For the past few days, he had occupied her thoughts. Maybe it was the way he acted during the last encounter.

He acted… as if he cared for her.

She pinched her cheek. Get a grip, she told herself, Seifer wasn't even into her, and his type were women like Rinoa.

Quistis cursed her bad luck. Seifer was Rinoa's ex-boyfriend. Squall was Rinoa's present boyfriend. Was she doomed receive Rinoa's castaways? Just what did the eighteen-year old sorceress possess, that she didn't?

She was absorbed in her thoughts that she never noticed the tall and dark figure behind her. "Quistis." The figure spoke.

Startled, she turned around. What was he doing here?

"We need to talk." He said again.

"I told you, there's nothing to talk about."

She tried to walk pass him, but Squall blocked her path. Quistis kept her gaze on the floor, hoping not to make eye contact with him. One look into his eyes would destroy any remaining resolve to end her mistake of a relationship with him. If that relationship ever existed.

"Please move."

"I'm not giving up on us."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's over? We're cheating behind Rinoa's back, and I don't like it anymore."

His face soured upon hearing Rinoa's name. "Let's not talk about us then." Squall gripped her arms and willed her to look at him. "How about we talk about your relationship with _Seifer_?"

She licked her lips, nervously. "He just gave me a hotdog and a soda."

"Liar. You know what I'm talking about."

"My relationship with him is a private matter. You don't need to know about it. No one needs to know about it"

"You're not playing fair."

"We're _both_ not playing fair, so please, let me go."

"If this is your way of hurting me, then you've succeeded."

She managed to pry his hands from her arms and moved away from him. She didn't even care about Squall last's statement. The only thing she cared about was how Squall could have known about her relationship with Seifer.

It could have been Xu, she gritted. Xu and her blasted curiosity.

"Does my relationship with Seifer bother you?" she asked.

Squall combed his hands through his thick brown hair. It did little to calm his nerves. "Yes." He admitted. "I don't like it that you're giving him what's mine."

"What's yours?" she reiterated, not quite believing what she heard. The rustle of the tree branches only prolonged the silence between them. The cool breeze only fanned the anger brewing within her. "And _what_ exactly do you have with me that I can't give him? I'm not your _official_ girlfriend. We both know that. "

"Your love!" he snarled. "Your love and your body! _You._ "

She never knew he could be this melodramatic. "You can't be this selfish."

"I broke up with Rinoa today."

She gasped. There was no hindrance now. No Rinoa. No Seifer. If he had done this before she started an affair with Seifer, she would have jumped at him like a happy dog. But she wasn't in the mood to do so.

"I… can't be with you."

The joy on Squall's face vanished. He was expecting her to be happy with his decision, she thought. His face contorted with disbelief. "What do you mean you can't be with me?"

"I'm an Instructor." She reminded him. "I'm not supposed to have a relationship with a student."

"We're both SeeD Operatives."

"I have a teaching license." she reasoned out. "And you don't."

"No, Quistis." he rebutted. "I don't care about your teaching license, our SeeD Ranks, or if we get demoted for this. You promised you'd give yourself _only_ to me, and _you will._ Do you understand? _You are mine_!"

He went from the aloof cadet she supervised to a selfish idiot didn't even think she had just reclaimed her license a year after it was revoked after the incident at Dollet.

How did Squall morph from the devoted and besotted lover of Rinoa to his... nevermind. She had cursed enough.

She found her answer as she searched his dark green eyes. It was so obvious. She was the one who changed him, she remembered, and now, she had to pay the price.


	3. Her Turmoil

She was an Instructor and he was a mere top-ranking operative. Even if Quisits was a SeeD, she knew she was bound to her profession as an instructor.

 _Rule No. 3:_ _Never be physically and romantically involved with a non-licensed teaching personnel._

Sadly, it was a rule she had broken not only once, but numerous times- with Squall _and_ Seifer.

Interpreting her silence as acquiescence to his request, Squall brought her to his rooms. He kissed and nibbled the juncture between her neck and shoulders as he unbuttoned her clothes. He removed her glasses and threw away her hair clip, leaving her hair flowing and unbound.

Quistis, still rational, made a lousy attempt to dissuade his intent. "It's my … time of the month, Squall."

His breathing ragged as he stared at her. "What?"

"My period just started." She gulped, hoping he believed her lie.

Quistis could feel the huffs of his breathing on her neck as he cursed. When his breathing slowed down, he nuzzled her chin.

"Squall, stop it."

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Let me kiss you. Let me hold you. Let me feel you. You don't know how difficult it was for me for the past few days to pretend she was you."

"What?"

"Every time I touched Rinoa, I imagined it was you." His kisses sent shivers down her spine, drawing her into a familiar darkness she wanted to fall into. "It's always you, Quistis. It has always been you."

If this had happened a long time ago, she would have been ecstatic to hear his confession. She would have moved heaven and earth to hear those words.

…but something had changed.

A different face emerged as he kissed her and touched her body. Blonde, with a scar set between an arresting pair of ice-blue eyes. It was a man who sardonically smiled at her and whispered endearments. It was a man who was frank and honest with her.

Seifer.

Mortified, she pushed Squall away. "Don't."

He stopped and simply caressed her cheek with his hand. "I promise to stay away from Rinoa, if you promise me you'll stay away from Seifer."

Astonished at his request, she stammered. "Squall, I can't-"

"Promise me."

She looked down on the soft mattress. Did she have another choice? "I promise." She lied.

Squall smiled then, and kissed her. She allowed him to cuddle beside her, stroking his silky dark hair, eventually falling asleep. Quistis remarked how boyish and innocent he appeared.

Neither of them planned the affair, she remembered, but unexpected situations happened the least you expect it to.

Everything had started with a simple mistake.

The Orphan children of Matron organized a little reunion. In his brashness, Zell challenged Squall, Irvine and Seifer to a drinking contest.

Squall, who was never fond of drinking, found himself drunk. Quisits knew how to hold her liquor, and like an older sister, escorted each of them to their rooms. She had safely tucked them into their beds. Squall was heavy despite his lean frame, and she struggled to bring him to his room. She succeeded and carefully placed him on the bed. Just as she was about to leave, he reached for her arm and dragged her on his warm bed.

"Squall, what—" His mouth on hers silenced her protests. Indulging herself in a fantasy she had long suppressed, she allowed herself the tiny liberty to enjoy this moment. A secret fantasy that only she remembered. What harm could a tiny kiss do?

The simple kiss, however, led to the loss her innocence. The horror of her actions dawned to her when she woke from her slumber, and hurriedly left his room to clean herself. Her secret dream finally came true, and the bad part about it was that he couldn't remember a thing about it.

Quisits believed it was how things were meant to be, until Squall pulled her aside. She paled when he admitted he remembered everything that happened between them, and her feelings of disgust worsened when she saw the guilt and remorse etched on his face.

"Quistis, forgive me. I didn't mean to -"

"It's alright Squall." She lied, wanting to end this miserable conversation. "I accept your apology. You don't have to feel bad. Let's just pretend that nothing happened. Is that okay with you?"

Squall nodded his head and accepted her proposal.

Days passed, and the awkwardness between them faded. Everything seemed to go back to normal…until that mission in Trabia wrecked everything.

She was paired with him to transport goods, when their ship was blown off course by a storm. By the time the storm had calmed to a decent level, their ship was wrecked, and the two sought sanctuary by a nearby cove. The took shelter as the heavy winds and strong rains rage around them.

"Terrible weather, huh, Quistis?" Squall mumbled. "I hope tomorrow will be better."

"I hope they find us."

"They will." He assured her.

Their clothes were dripping wet, and they knew they were bound to catch a cold unless they dried themselves. "I'll light a fire." Squall suggested.

"T-thanks."

Quistis moved away from Squall and unzipped her top. She removed her arm warmers and her pants. Squall prepared a large fire and assembled a group of sticks to hang their clothes. He waited for her to undress before he removed his own.

Clad in their undergarments, they huddled closer to the fire for warmth and exchanged stories, reminiscing their past.

"I was such a jerk to you, huh?" Squall laughed.

"You were." She affirmed. "But you know, I've always been patient with crybabies. So you were easy stuff."

Squall pretended to look offended. "I'm not a crybaby."

"Yes, you were. You were always crying for Ellone. Remember?"

A loud thunder cracked, startling Quistis and she bolted into Squall's arms. He looked surprised and held her closely. She waited for the angry lightning to subside, willing herself to calm down. When the skies became silent, Quistis apologized for jumping on him.

"It's okay, Squall. I'm alright now. I can't believe I'm still afraid of lightning, even if I've casted several Thundagas during our missions."

"Mother nature's magic is different." He reasoned.

"Yeah." She tried to move away, but he tightly gripped her in his arms. His face was inscrutable, and she couldn't decipher what he was thinking.

The cavern was cold, and the warmth of the flame was insufficient to provide them heat. Unless...

She didn't stop him when his lips pressed to hers. Neither did she stop him when he removed her underwear and made love to her for the second time on the cold cavern floor.

By the time they were rescued, they were both dry and dressed. At daylight, they resumed their normal lives and ignored each other. When nightfall came, they resumed the relationship they harmlessly begun at the cove.

Their secret relationship invoked a strong sense of guilt that haunted Quistis whenever she interacted with Rinoa. When it became too unbearable for her, she proposed to end everything with Squall.

The SeeD Commander, however, had changed. What started as an innocent and casual interlude for him deepened into an obsession and hunger that only Quistis could satisfy. Rinoa was simply never enough.

He frequently threw tantrums to confuse Quistis. In her despair, she sought solitude in her secret place at the Training Area to vent and reflect.

That was how Seifer discovered a lonely and miserable Quistis Trepe sniveling by the corner. They said everyone had their view of how things unfolded in a situation, and for Quistis, Seifer had been a jerk.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?"

She brushed away her tears to see a tall figure loom over her. Of all the people...why had it be Seifer who had to see her? He was the last man she expected to see.

"Go away, Seifer."

"It's past curfew, Instructor." He reminded her. "And I'm here to enact curfew rules."

"I'm not a student. The rules don't apply to me."

Seifer looked surprised. It was the first time he heard her answer with sass. "That's grave abuse of authority, Instructor Trepe. I could report you to the management."

"We both know you wouldn't do that Seifer. Now please, go away and leave me alone!"

"What? And skip the sight of seeing you cry like a ninny? I wouldn't exchange it for the world!"

Quistis remained tight-lipped as Seifer continued to provoke her. "Now, now, hm… let's see. What could have made Instructor Trepe cry?" he mused.

"That's none of your concern." Quistis knew she looked horrible.

"You must have seen Squall and Rinoa make-out, huh?"

_More like, I'm making out with Squall behind Rinoa's back._

"No."

"Hey, what's with the monosyllabic replies?" he teased. "So it's Squall, huh? Can't believe you're still into him! He's already in a relationship!"

She didn't like the reminder that Squall was unavailable. The pain which she kept in her heart, became unbearable. Quisits, at this point, had no idea how to cope with the pain, the hurt, and the guilt… she needed to solve her problem. Quick and fast. One look at Seifer provided her the solution.

 _An orgasm. With Seifer._ _Because... why not?_

She didn't mind if she would regret it the following day; nor if he would taunt her for the rest of her life. She needed to make the pain go away, and she would even dare to use him.

She lunged towards him and grabbed his collar. Seifer braced himself, but was caught off-guard when she roughly kissed him on the lips. He was staggered when she pleaded a simple request. _"Do me."_

Seifer stared at her as if hearing a joke. When Quistis never wavered from his gaze, he swallowed and finally spoke. "What's gotten into you?"

Quistis knew she had her "charm", and whatever charm she had, she used it to the fullest degree on him.

The rest of the evening was a blur, and she was thankful that he brought her to his room. In the privacy of his room, he made her climax not only once, not twice but thrice.

When she woke up, she finally had the chance to see his room for the first time. His room was immaculately clean and kept in order. On his table stood a Sorceress Knight action figure. Quistis found it endearing to that he retained a child-like innocence she never knew.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am."

"So what kind of poison did you eat?"

"Nothing in particular."

He scratched his head. "You're uncooperative, you know."

"I didn't know you were fond of talking after sex."

"Thanks for reminding me." And he propped himself on his bed, facing away from her. Quistis took the opportunity to observe the planes of his physique and couldn't help but compare him with Squall.

Where Squall had been lean, Seifer was bigger. The muscles ripped from his back, and damn. He actually had an excellent physique. She had never expected this from him. After all, he was fond of wearing his heavy white trenchcoat.

"Looked your fill?" he asked without glancing back at her.

Blushing, she looked away. "I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, and you didn't ask me to screw you."

He was so uncouth and rude that Quistis wondered why she even bother to ask him to sleep with her. Quistis showered in his room, dressed and left him afterwards. No other words were exchanged.

A few days later, Squall cornered her and begged for her forgiveness. "Please, Quistis. Don't break up with me. Just wait and I'll tell Rinoa."

The romantic and naïve dreamer in her believed his promise. Quistis waited. And waited. And waited. And when her patience ran out, she gave Squall an ultimatum, triggering another tantrum she couldn't handle.

Each tantrum triggered her guilt. Each guilt she felt elicited the painful feelings she didn't know how to cope. Each feeling of helplessness made her sought the one man who could give her the healing orgasm to make it go away, starting a vicious cycle she was unable to escape.

* * *

For two years, Fujin, Raijin and Seifer formed the trio of the Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee, patrolling the hallways of Balamb Garden for delinquents. Fujin couldn't help but snort at the irony of Almasy's role. Rule-breaking Seifer, Head of the Disciplinary Committee. That irony wasn't lost on Seifer either. It took a rule-breaker to recognize another rule-breaker, and the fact that the how other students perceived, or feared Seifer, only solidified Cid's trust on him to keep other delinquents in check.

It wasn't a surprise how a group of boisterous students shut their mouths when they passed by. Seifer had a nasty tendency to threaten students with his infamous " _List._ " There was nothing special about his List, actually. He had just made it up on a whim one day, and the students took it seriously.

So when Seifer continued to picked on the now silent students, Fujin recognized he wasn't his usual self. He was nasty, yes, but for the past few days, Seifer had become nastier, frightening her.

His nastiness wasn't on par with the cruelty he displayed when he allied himself with Ultimecia. No, this current nastiness of his, she deduced, was misplaced anger. The brown-haired student profusely apologized to him, but Seifer didn't seem to hear him. Lately, Seifer had developed a taste for harassing any brown-haired student that crossed his path.

"Seifer, drop it." she told him. "He already apologized."

Seifer snorted and turned his back from the students. "Be grateful that Fujin was here to stop me, runt."

She sighed in relief. If this behavior of his would continue, the Management would definitely call his attention for abuse of authority.

"Students these days, why can't they be quiet?" Seifer grunted. "It can be hard to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"It's because they're students, ya?" Raijin answered.

Fujin jerked her elbow against Raijin's abdomen. "Don't piss him off." She whispered. "Can't you see how irritable he is?"

"I was just answering his question, ya!" he explained.

"Can't you be more sensitive?" she pressed further.

Seifer waved his hand. "Hey, hey, knock it off, the two of you! We have patrolling to do."

There were about to walk to another direction when she noticed the brown-haired SeeD blocking their path. Oh boy, not another brown-haired person, Fujin grumbled.

Instructor No. 20, Xu, stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. She regarded Seifer with contempt.

"Anything wrong, Xu?" Seifer casually asked.

"Yeah." she blurted. "Quisitis is mad at me. Like _really really_ mad."

Seifer blinked. "So?"

"I think it has something to do between the two of you. I know there's something going on between you guys, and she's not telling me."

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "Really? What's your proof?"

"The hotdogs and cola you gave her yesterday."

He snorted. "I was just being a gentleman. I know a hungry woman when I see one. And besides, her anger isn't my problem. Now, do you have anything else to tell me? I'm busy patrolling."

"Yeah. You're a pretty bad liar, Almasy." Xu hurriedly walked away from them.

Fujin's eyes followed Xu's brown hair until she vanished. Then turning to Seifer, she raised a question she had been wanting to ask. "Do you want us to help you with Quisits?"

"Anything that involves your Quistis is our problem too, ya know?" Raijin added.

" _My_ Quisits?" he repeated incredulously, then he laughed, mocking their questions.

"You can't pretend and hide your feelings, ya know?"

She knew Seifer was previously involved with Squall's current girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly. She was a beautiful and charming lady, and her radiance could brighten a gloomy room. Those same qualities had attracted Seifer and Squall to her.

But _"this"_ certain woman, who presently held Seifer's attention, was a far cry from Rinoa.

She didn't possess Rinoa's charm nor her radiance. The lady in question, however, possessed a fine quality of elegance that any intelligent man would want for in a partner.

Seifer was too hardheaded to admit that he liked and wanted the woman for himself.

Almasy had enough of the two and stomped his foot. "Drop it! I don't want to talk my feelings, nor do I want to talk about her! She's not worth it! She's just a fuckbuddy to kill time. Quistis doesn't mean a thing to me! You hear me?"

Fujin and Raijin knew when to keep their mouth shut when Seifer had his "fits".

She knew he didn't really mean what he said. People, after all, had a tendency to speak hurtful things in the throes of rage.

She certainly hoped the woman behind Seifer understood it too.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything. Please, excuse me." Quistis said, and passed in front of them, not even sparing him a single glance and followed the same direction Xu was headed to.

Fujin's eyes assessed the slightly disheveled golden hair and the vulnerability of her facial expression. She looked exactly like that time when she accidentally discovered Quistis left Seifer's room in the wee hours of the morning.

"You could practice kindness." Fujin advised.

Seifer ruffled his hands through his hair and his lips twitched. "The last time I offered it, she threw it right back into my face."

"Delivery matters." She expounded.

"I'm not a romantic hero." Seifer reasoned. "I'm as crude as I can be."

"Nah, you just need some practice, ya know?" Raijin mused. "How about you practice on Fujin?"

Seifer rolled his eyes and raised his arms in mock surrender. "As if I can change myself completely with practice."

* * *

Quistis hurriedly entered her room and locked the door, ignoring the drops of tears trailing down her face. She wouldn't cry for a jerk like him, she told herself, and sought the soft comfort of her bed.

What was she even expecting to hear from him? An open declaration of love? No, she wasn't that foolish to hope for that.

His words didn't hurt. His words _shouldn't_ hurt, but the feelings brewing inside her told her differently.

Quistis doesn't mean a thing to me, he had declared, and she tried to bury her face against the pillow, blotting the memory from her head.

She was an idiot for hoping too much. Seifer had made it clear he wasn't interested in her, and she had told him numerous times of her affection for Squall.

But it was Seifer who comforted her when things went wrong with Squall. Seifer who teased her. Seifer who made her laugh. Seifer who made her forget Squall.

After their heated argument, Quistis realized her error and wanted to apologize to him. She also wanted to discuss other important matters. The fact that Squall had realized her relationship with Seifer, for example. To make matters worse, Xu's teasing grated her nerves, and she unleashed a series of scathing remarks towards her friend. Quistis searched for Xu to apologize to her, and instead, she heard Seifer's declaration of disgust.

His words don't matter, she consoled herself, Seifer doesn't matter.

She had finally gained Squall's attention and affections, so what the heck was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be happy?


	4. Her Fury

Quistis' hand skimmed through the book spines displayed on the bookshelves. Not too long ago, she had hidden a Triple Triad Magazine in between the thick volumes, hoping other students wouldn't notice the valuable article. That magazine had been the sole reason for her eventual rise as the Card Club Master King in Balamb Garden. No one knew her secret, except for Squall, who defeated her and the lower ranking members of the club.

Xu had begged for the article, and she couldn't turn down a friend's request. But it was difficult searching for an item with the boisterous noises made by the students.

So much for the keep quiet sign, Quistis exhaled.

Moving from one book case to another, a pair of faint voices buzzed. She recognized them.

"H-He broke up with me, Selphie." Rinoa cried.

Selphie had no idea how to placate a heartbroken woman and tried her best to cheer her up. "I can't believe it too, I mean, for Squall to dump you in spite of everything you've been through. Was there a third party involved?"

Quistis breathed deeply, waiting for Rinoa's response.

"He told me there was no one else."

He had lied to Rinoa, Quistis thought. She thought Squall would actually have the guts to be honest with the Sorceress. But no.

Selphie shook her head. "Don't buy that drama. Irvine told me the same alibi, until I caught him smooching another student. Boy did I smack him hard for that! Never believe a guy when he denies a third party. There's _always_ a third party involved!"

Quistis's hands trembled, pressing a hand on her abdomen. She wasn't liking the flow of their conversation. Better she disappeared before they discovered her, she decided.

Unfortunately, Selphie discovered her between the spaces of the bookshelves and called her attention.

"Quistis!"

Drats, she cursed.

Rinoa faced her, and Quistis was taken aback at Rinoa's haggardly appearance. She very different from the bubbly and charming lady she had conversed with the other day.

Quistis pinched the fabric of her skirt. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Selphie looked apologetic and urged her to come closer. "Someone was meant to eavesdrop. Of all the places Rinoa chose to have an emotional breakdown, she had to pick the library!"

"C-can this just be between the three of us?" Rinoa pleaded, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

Quistis approached and gently embraced the woman. Never had she felt sick with her own hypocrisy. "I don't know what I can do or say to comfort you."

"I don't understand it." Rinoa spoke softly. "We went through a lot… and he… he said it wasn't enough."

"People change, Rinoa. Even people's feelings, change." Quistis told her.

"That's so unfair." The sorceress replied. "He promised me we'd be together... He promised."

Rinoa's sobs were uncontrollable and they decided to transfer to the infirmary to attract less attention.

Her cries haunted Quistis. An unpleasant knot formed in her abdomen, along with the realization that she indirectly destroyed Rinoa's relationship with Squall.

"You look pale, Quisty. Is anything bothering you?" Selphie asked.

Just my conscience, she grumbled to herself. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Have you tried sleeping pills?"

"No. I prefer to working myself to exhaustion."

Selphie patted her behind the back. "Don't stress yourself too much! We can't have the best looking Instructor looking like a zombie during her classes!"

Quistis nodded, focusing on her inner turmoil once more.

Selphie excused herself, remembering an earlier appointment to attend. Alone with Rinoa, she consoled and listened to the younger woman's frustration. Once the tides of pain ebbed, Rinoa thanked Quistis for her company.

"You know, it's late. Why don't I walk you to your room?" Rinoa offered.

Quisits nearly hesitated.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Of course you can walk me to my room."

If she had helped destroy it, then it was possible she could help repair it. It was settled. With fierce resolve, she vowed to convince Squall to return to Rinoa.

Reaching Quistis'quarters, Rinoa waved goodbye and turned around to leave. But not before seeing Squall emerge from Quistis'room.

Unaware of his ex-girlfriend's presence, he slipped his arms around Quistis and planted a kiss on her lips. Quistis froze, knowing Rinoa had witnessed the entire spectacle.

"Squall." Rinoa said in a cold voice. "No third party, huh?"

Stunned, he focused on the frail woman in front of him. Quistis removed herself from Squall's embrace and shut her eyes, hoping it was just another bad dream. It wasn't. Everything was not a dream, and the hurt and betrayal in Rinoa Heartilly's eyes was real.

Seifer inhaled, savoring the aroma of his favorite food- the famous Hotdogs of Balamb Garden. He was never fond of hotdogs before, and he had to thank Zell Dincht for introducing him to the delicacy. He considered himself lucky to purchase the last two remaining hotdogs in that crowded cafeteria that evening.

"Ah, hotdogs are the best." He munched on the freshly-baked hotdogs when he suddenly remembered how the Ice Princess ate the other day.

His face soured. Not even a word of thanks, he scowled.

Fujin set her tray beside his. "Something tells me you're thinking about her again."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I was thinking how ungrateful she was for the hotdogs I gave her."

"She found you talking shit about her."

Seifer flushed. "Don't remind me."

He was about to eat another piece of hotdog when he was distracted by the loud noises outside the cafeteria. Raijin arrived, huffing and puffing. "Seifer, there's a big problem at ladies' dormitory, ya know?"

"What?"

"It's Quistis and Rinoa….. they're fighting!"

He forgot all about his hotdog and rushed to the ladies' dormitory. Several students gathered along the hallway, curious about the ongoing altercation. Seifer aggressively pushed through them to see Squall between the two women.

The idiot was trying to restrain Rinoa from attacking Quistis with her weapon, Shooting Star. The Ice Princess didn't even bother to arm herself, knowing the prohibition against showing their weapons in school premises.

"You traitor!" Rinoa snarled.

Squall tried to pacify her. "Rinoa, calm down."

"Calm down?" she glared at him, "How can I calm down when you two are cheating on me?!"

Her last sentence drew several gasps from the bystanders.

The cat was finally out of the bag,Seifer mulled.

Gossip spread like wildfire within the Garden's premises, and it would only take a few minutes before the Headmaster and Management learned about it. Seifer knew whatever shred of dignity the Ice Princess had was crumbling underneath that elegant exterior.

Seifer stepped in. "Showing of weapons aren't allowed in school premises."

Rinoa was too angry to even think of school rules. "Get out of here, Seifer!"

" _Drop your weapon."_ He insisted.

Rinoa still ignored his warning. _"Move!"_

Fujin quickly intervened from behind, knocking Rinoa's breath as she disarmed Shooting Star. Seifer confiscated the weapon as Fujin immobilized her.

"Let go! Let go!" Rinoa screamed. "I hate you Squall! I hate you Quistis! Damn you! I trusted you!"

Seifer looked at the pair. The altercation left Quistis in a daze. He wanted to leave her alone, but he had to enforce Garden Rules.

"Instructor Trepe, Squall Leonhart, and Rinoa Heartilly. The three of you are to report to Headmaster Cid for investigation, immediately."

Quistis's eyes widened and he knew what she was thinking. Without complaint, they meekly obeyed and headed to Headmaster's Cid's office.

The three were interviewed separately by the Garden Faculty. Following the individual interrogation, they waited for Headmaster Cid to catechize them as a group.

Whatever the results, Seifer thought, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and betrayed.


	5. His Honesty

Quistis could kiss her teaching license goodbye.

Thoughts of her imminent expulsion flashed through her mind, making her heartbeat race with frantic madness. She held her breath, trying to ease the tension from her body after the interrogation.

The Committee had detained her with Squall and Rinoa in one room, instructing them to refrain from talking to each other. Quistis had no problem with this, but Rinoa could barely contain her rage.

She had kept her voice low so that only Quistis could her words. "You're going to be expelled."

Quistis tried to hold back her cry. Don't let her get on your nerves, she told herself. "You're stating the obvious." she tersely replied.

It took forever when Cid finally walked into the room. Squall, Quistis and Rinoa immediately stood from their seats and saluted him. Cid returned their gesture and looked back and forth between them.

"My my… this is totally unexpected." He commented. He showed them a folder of papers and explained its contents. "This is the documentation of your individual interviews. I've read over them, and I must say, this is a complex tale. I would like to hear from your own lips your reasons for your actions. Now let's begin with the offended party."

Rinoa began her tale. "Several nights ago, sir. Squall informed me our relationship was over. His decision perplexed me and I asked him if he fell in love with another person. He denied it, like the jerk he is, of course. Our break-up devastated me, and I broke down at the library. Selphie tried to calm me down, then _she_ appeared and had the audacity to comfort and give me advice! I was so stupid! I was so shocked to discover Squall come out from her room and publicly embrace her in front of me!"

Quistis felt the animosity dripping from Rinoa's tone, and the fact she indirectly addressed Quistis saddened her.

Cid was unfazed. "Squall?"

"I broke up with Rinoa because I fell in love with Quistis." Squall didn't need other flowery words to explain his side. "And yes, I lied to Rinoa that I was involved with Quistis. I wanted to tell her, but everytime Rinoa reminded me of... our possible future, I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Quistis."

He drew a deep breath. "I've been sleeping with Quistis for quite some time. Neither of us planned it to happen. I was drunk when I first slept with her. She suggested we forget the incident and go on with our lives, which we did. Everything was going well, until we were shipwrecked at Trabia."

"So that is where your affair with her resumed?" Cid asked.

Squall nodded. "I never saw our affair as a serious matter. I thought it was a passing fancy that would go away once we got tired of each other... but it didn't. I never got tired of her, and as the days passed, my desire to be with Quistis grew."

"So what prompted you to break-up with Rinoa?" Cid queried.

"Seifer told me to leave his _'girlfriend'_ alone."

Now that statement caught Quistis' attention. "But Rinoa used to be Seifer's ex-girlfriend."

"Seifer was referring to _you_." Squall told her bluntly.

Quistis' chest tightened. "But Seifer isn't my boyfriend. We were just... sleeping with each other too."

Cid turned to Quistis. "How about your side?"

"I am guilty as charged." She confessed. "I…have slept with Squall and Seifer, for numerous times."

"This is a grave admission, Quistis." Cid reminded her. "You very well know the Garden Rules, and you have admitted to violating a serious ruling. You could face expulsion and revocation of your license."

"I was not thinking properly." She answered. "But I am willing to admit my mistakes and take responsibility."

Cid sighed. "We had a lengthy discussion on what to do with the four of you."

"Four?" Rinoa asked. "There are three of us here."

"Ah, please wait. Seifer is still being interrogated."

"What?" Quistis exclaimed.

Seifer Almasy chose that moment to make his grand entrance. He saluted before Cid. "So is it my turn to explain my side to you now?"

Cid nodded. "Do tell your account, Seifer."

"Quistis and I are in love."

Non-plussed, Quistis looked at him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Even Squall and Rinoa were unperturbed. Cid was used to school dramas and found them entertaining. "Please continue."

"I don't need to explain myself, Headmaster. You've read my account documented on that pad of paper."

"So what are you doing here, Seifer?" Squall sarcastically asked. "Pour salt over Quistis'wounds?"

"I'm here to tell Quistis that I'm sorry for being an ass to her."

Quistis tried to tone things down between them. "Seifer, it's alright. It's my fault-"

"No, you don't understand me at all, Quisty." he cut in. "I love you, and the fact that I couldn't admit it to you messed me up."

Quistis felt her stomach flutter. So Seifer, actually had feelings for her?

"I didn't know how to properly express myself. I tried to tell you for many times, but every time I do, you keep mentioning Squall's name that I expressed myself in the best way I knew."

"Being an ass." Cid expounded for him.

"Wait, so you're actually here to make a love confession?" Squall demanded. "Are you nuts?"

"I'm as nuts as the guy who cheated with Rinoa."

"Watch what you're saying!" Squall threatened.

"Well, you are nuts, Squall." Rinoa casually remarked.

The situation began to resemble a circus, Quistis noted. "Seifer, did you purposely plan this… drama to happen?"

The room became silent. Each person pondered on her theory. Everything would have been a well-kept secret, until Seifer divulged his alleged relationship with Quistis to Squall.

Seifer's silence answered her question.

"How could you do this to me, Seifer?" she croaked.

He didn't blink, nor did he look away. "Because someone had to pull you from the shithole you fell into. You knew getting involved with me and Squall was a shithole."

She staggered back. "I didn't give you permission to be my savior."

"I volunteered myself." he smirked.

 _"Enough!"_ Cid roared.

Looking at the three of them, he lamented how much the orphans had changed. A decade ago, they had been running inside the orphanage; playing by the meadows as innocent children. Those were different times, and the present moment they inhabited was a different one as well.

"In light of the scandal the four of you created, the Garden Council has delivered your sanctions." Cid looked at Quistis. "Your admission to sleeping with both Squall and Seifer has been the basis for the revocation of your license."

Quistis inhaled sharply and braced herself for the next blow.

"You will also be demoted to eight ranks below."

"Eight ranks?" she muttered to herself.

Cid paid his attention to Squall next.

"Your admission has been the basis to strip you from your SeeD Commander Rank, and you will be demoted to eight ranks below as well."

Cid turned to Seifer. "You are relieved from your position as the Disciplinary Committee Head, and you will be eight ranks demoted."

Quistis conducted a quick calculation. Her demotion now ranked her as 17. Her rank was 15 when she had applied for her license. Only a miracle would make her regain her lost ranks in a short period of time.

"For causing a public scandal, you shall be temporarily suspended from participating in your next SeeD Field mission."

 _"What?_ " Rinoa complained. "Why am I sanctioned when I was the offended party?"

"Being a SeeD means you know you to conduct yourself even in the worst times. You did not handle the situation well, and allowed your emotions to overrule your thinking when you used Shooting Star in front of the students. General Caraway would have told you the same thing."

Rinoa paled on hearing her father's name. Realizing her mistake, she apologized. "I misbehaved and accept whatever your decision."

"Quistis can still re-apply for her instructor license, can't she?" Seifer asked.

"That brings me to the next sanction. The Council does recognize your brave efforts during the sorceress war. We kept that in mind when we decided on your sanctions. Thus, her license will only be temporarily revoked for six months, after she may teach again. The demotion, however, is still in full effect. The same principle applies to you and Squall."

Everyone sighed in relief, but Cid was not finished. "We also agreed to reshuffle the four of you to other Gardens."

Chaos erupted between the four individuals in front of him as he continued. "Quistis will be temporarily stationed at Galbadia Garden. Squall and Rinoa at Trabia Garden. Seifer will remain here in Balamb."

He closed the report. "The decision is final and cannot be revoked. Your transfer is effective three days from now. You shall be given ample time to pack your belongings." Giving them one last look, he dismissed them with a simple nod.

The four saluted him and Cid excused himself. Outside the room, Squall hurried to talk to Rinoa, leaving Quistis with Seifer.

"Are you mad at me?" Seifer asked.

Quistis' lips quivered. "You've destroyed everything, Seifer."

"I had to."

"I know."

Quistis walked away from him, grateful that he didn't follower. Upon arriving at her room, she quietly packed her belongings in a suitcase. Her thoughts frequently strayed to Seifer and the consequences of her actions. She knew it was unfair to judge him, knowing he acted in good faith. His reckless honesty did not soothe the pain and guilt in her chest, but she was hopeful it would fade with time's passing.

Xu appeared at her doorstep that moment. "Quisty, why didn't you tell me?"

Quistis gave a halfhearted laughter. "You'd owe me a bigger deal if I told you how effective my charms are."

"You really are... crazy, Quistis." she breathed. "What are your plans now?"

Quistis folded her shirts into a neat rectangle and vertically piled them on top another. "Once the six months are over, I'll teach again."

"I mean, what are your plans with Seifer."

She bit her lip. "I don't know, Xu. I feel betrayed knowing he was the one who unearthed this mess."

"Which you caused, if I remember it correctly."

"Which Squall and I caused." she corrected her.

"What if Seifer decides to pursue you after your reshuffling?"

She shook her head. "And get myself involved with a student? No thanks."

"I mean, if he pursues you after he obtains a license?"

Quistis never thought of that possibility, and the idea surprisingly thrilled her. "I... I don't know. He was demoted eight ranks after all."

A SeeD could apply for license to teach when their rankings reached 15. Seifer, prior to his demotion, ranked 14. "It's impossible." Quistis said.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Xu chided her.

Quistis gave in. "Oh, alright. I'll happily entertain him... _if_ that happens."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Xu grinned. "Wanna bet your status as The Secret Card Club's 'King'?"

Confident that she was going to win, Quistis slapped her at the back. "We have a deal."


	6. Epilogue

A year after "The Scandal", Quistis Trepe had no qualms on her eventual return to Balamb Garden.

Other people's opinions didn't affect her anymore. She learned that people always had an opinion and she had no ways to control them. Instead, she chose to focus on what she had complete control.

Her efforts to regain the ranks she lost as a result of her demotion.

Mission after mission, Quistis gave her all, and within a year, her efforts had paid off. In a span of one year and two months, she regained her ranks, her license and was transferred back to Balamb Garden, where Cid welcomed her with wide and open arms.

"I am very impressed with you Quistis. Not only have you excelled in Galbadia, you have regained whatever what was lost."

"I had a strong motivation." She replied.

Cid arched a brow. "and that is?"

"To overcome my self-doubt and to act as what is expected from a SeeD."

Amused, the Headmaster stroked his chin. "Still the stuck-up lady, I see."

Her lip curled in a self-depreciating manner. "It's my charm."

"Charm or not, I'm sure that the students and other faculty members will be ecstatic to hear your return."

Hearing his comment on students and other faculty members did little to calm her nerves.

Cid, perceptive man that he was, sensed this and reassured her. "If you're worrying about what others are thinking, let me tell you this- their thoughts are not your concern. You can never control what other people think, but you _can_ control your thoughts and actions. What happened in the past has already happened. What's important is that you fulfilled your part of the sanction and returned to Garden."

Quistis rubbed her arms. "I do admit that I've obsessed about what people were thinking of me… even if I keep telling myself it doesn't matter. I can't help it."

Cid gently patted her back. "You can and you will. You've been through a lot. Why don't you relax before classes start? I'm sure your friends are eager to see you again. Ah, speaking of friends…."

Quistis heard the door open and heard a familiar voice.

"Well, look at you Quisty! You've had an amazing come back!"

The two women rushed to embrace each other. They hadn't seen each other since Xu helped pack her belongings. Even though they exchanged letters, both decided to refrain from communicating with one another until Quistis returned to Balamb.

Cid mildy coughed to attract their attention. "If you'll excuse me, I have to attend to other matters."

The SeeD operatives saluted before leaving Cid. Xu immediately brought Quistis to the cafeteria, where students were abuzz. Quistis had been shy and hesitant, still afraid of their opinions. It didn't help that they looked at her strangely. She was unable to bear the scrutiny, until one student cheerfully greeted her. "Welcome back Instructor Trepe!"

As if given permission, the other students bombarded her with greetings, and Quistis realized they, too, were unsure of how to approach her. She thanked them for the concern and warmly greeted them. Xu kindly extracted her from the group of students to bring her to a secluded table.

"Why does this table ring a bell?" she asked.

"It's the same table where some guy gave you hotdogs and cola."

"Oh."

They sat down and Quistis took her time to observe the cafeteria. Not much had changed, only that Cafeteria now had more food choices to offer. A familiar whiff of aroma invaded her nostrils, making her stomach grumble.

Quistis was about to stand when a large figure blocked her path. She didn't look up and politely asked the man to move. The man didn't speak nor move, but instead, offered her a piece of hotdog and cup of cola. Surprised, she focused her gaze on the man.

"Seifer."

He merely nodded and smiled at her. "I know a hungry woman when I see one. Care for some hotdog and cola?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." She blushed as she accepted his gift, placing them on the table. "Er, would you like to join us?"

"I never thought you'd ask."

Seifer sat beside them, and for a minute, it felt… awkward. Xu was not helpful, with her eyes darting between her and Seifer. She was definitely up to something, and Quistis couldn't point what it was.

"So Quisty, I was supposed to tell you this earlier. But we're going to have a celebration!"

"Celebration?"

"Of course, silly! We're going to celebrate your return to Balamb—"

"But I don't want a celebration. I don't want to make a fuss about it."

Xu looked stunned. "Well, if you don't want to celebrate that, then let's have another celebration."

Quistis giggled. "Xu, why are you so eager to have this 'celebration'?"

"Well, it's because I just won a bet."

Her ears perked up. "What bet?"

Xu rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, it was a bet I made a year again with a friend before she left for a faraway place."

Shit. Quistis knew she was the 'friend' Xu referred to. Her mind raced to recall what bet she agreed with her. Her eyes moved to Seifer, and Xu's words rang in her head once more.

Wanna bet your status as the King of the Secret Card Club, Xu had dared her.

Quistis looked at Seifer closely, and she realized that he was wearing a name plate: _Seifer Almasy, 20 years old, Instructor No. 35._

The fact that Seifer had beaten the insurmountable odds to regain his lost ranks and obtain his Teaching License was not lost on her. Speechless, she stared at him, grasping for words to say.

"What's wrong , Ice Princess?" he gently teased her. "Not a single word of congratulations?"

Instead of thanking him, she threw an accusation. "You planned this with Xu."

"She was a willing accomplice." He smoothly replied.

Xu shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Quisty, but when Seifer approached me last year about his plans, I couldn't resist."

Her heart started to pound wildly. "To what plans are you referring to?"

Xu smiled and stood up from her chair. "I believe that's between you and Seifer to talk about." She checked on wristwatch and feigned a worried look that Quistis knew was fake. "Look at the time, I forgot I had a class to handle. Will you excuse me, Seifer, Quisty? I would love to stay longer, but I have students to teach. Bye!"

"Xu-" Quistis tried to leave, but Seifer was quick and reached for her arm. She asked him to let go and he shook his head.

"We have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Seifer smirked. "Doesn't this conversation sound like the one you had with Squall before?"

She nearly staggered hearing Squall's name but managed to regain her composure. Clearly, the conversation was going nowhere unless she listened to him—whatever he was going to talk about. Resigned, she sat down and asked him proceed with his plans.

"You're giving up that easily?" he frowned.

"It's obvious you won't leave me alone." She replied. "I might as well listen to you."

"Hm." Lazily, he leaned forward and stole a kiss.

Quistis' mind barely registered what was happening.

Shocked, she swiped her lips and rushed outside. Seifer ran after her and managed to block her path by the hallway. Aghast with his earlier action, she tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Hey, Quistis, just listen to me—"

The echo of a loud slap vibrated, catching the attention of several students. Her slap caused a faint red mark on his cheek, and she almost felt sorry for him, until she remembered his reckless kiss in the cafeteria. Once more, she tried to move, only for Seifer to block her way.

"Quisty, just listen-"

"I already listened to you, and you had the gall to kiss me in public!" she snapped. "Do you want me to lose my teaching license? I worked my ass for it for one year!"

He rubbed the red mark on his face, attempting to sooth it. "Why are you so afraid? Garden Rules don't prohibit relationships between teaching personnel."

"Well, I'm mad that-" she stopped, as if hearing his words for the first time. Relationships between teaching personnel, she repeated, trying to absorb what he told her. Was he actually planning to pursue a relationship with her?

"I planned to become a teacher before you returned." He admitted. "To that end, I had to convince Xu to help me."

"Why go so far to do this, Seifer?"

He held her hands firmly between hers. Taking a deep breathe, he bared his heart and soul to her, anxious if it made a difference. "When you left me that day… the last time we slept with each other, I was thinking that… I didn't want to shame you. I didn't want whatever we shared to be a burden with you. Oh, I know we were just fuck buddies, but… to be honest, whatever we had, it was important to me. That's why I planned to win you from Squall. That's why I approached him to leave you. You know what happened. It had the opposite effect on him and he pursued you. When I learned that he left Rinoa to be with you, I decided to do one thing he never thought of."

"That is…?"

"To be your equal." he answered. "I know how much you care for your reputation, even if it was already tarnished when you had a relationship with me and Squall. To be your equal meant I had to be promoted several ranks higher and apply for a license."

"Congratulations, you have your license now. Now please, can you let me go?"

He made a frustrated sound. "Quistis, you're not getting my point."

"Then tell me, what exactly is your point?"

"I want to court you!" he whispered fiercely. "I want to court you on the same ground level."

Staggered, she blankly stared at him. "Seifer… I…." she struggled to compose her thoughts, her sentences. Oh my God, she thought. What should she tell him?

Shyly, she looked at him, looking so stubborn and brash, and she remembered the rebellious person he was once before.

The look of determination etched on the planes of his face. She realized, that no matter what her response was, he was not going to give up on her. Secretly, Quistis found it flattering that he made an effort to pursue her… even if she didn't like the idea he had to resort to manipulation.

Still, honesty was her best weapon. He too, had been honest with her.

"I don't know what to say." She started. "For once, I never had the idea that what we had before, was important to you. I know I was bad for me to use you as an excuse to forget the pain, but still… you were good."

He smirked. "I was great."

She let out an exasperated breath. "Oh all right, I admit, you were great it bed. And I thought that it was all that mattered to you. I never expected that… you cared for me. You treated me rudely and horribly, and you were so crude with me that I hated you."

"Do you really need to recite my shortcomings as a human being?"

Quistis laughed. "It's necessary."

"Great, so tell me more." Seifer shrugged.

"To be honest, I had some time to reflect too. You were right, whatever I had with Squall was bound to be destroyed. A relationship founded on lies won't last long."

"Speaking of Squall, he's still with Trabia with Rinoa. I heard they patched up their relationship."

"Oh, is that so?"

Seifer arched a brow. "You don't look too happy."

"Ah, it's just that. I know I caused them quite some trouble."

"Don't feel too bad about it. Every relationship has its ups and downs. Just like ours."

"Of course, yes. Hey, what are you talking about Seifer? We are not in a relationship."

"Well, I'm attempting to build one with you right now." A mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he winked at her. "I'm even willing to start from scratch."

She swallowed. Would she? Despite the crazy year they had last year,… Seifer, in his own recklessness and foolishness, had his own charm,. And the fact that he worked his ass to be a teacher for her…Yes, it could work. It was a risk she was willing to take.

"I can stuck-up sometimes." she blurted.

He leaned forward that their faces were so close to another. "Are you going to recite your shortcomings now?"

"It's going be a long one."

"That's not a problem, Princess." He draped an arm around her shoulder. "So, let's start from scratch, shall we? My name's Seifer Almasy. Can I ask you to go out on a date?"

She giggled. "I'm Quistis Trepe. Why don't we have some hotdogs and colas? I can recognize a hungry man when I see one."

Seifer dropped a kiss on her cheek as they made their way back to the cafeteria. "I'd love that, Princess."

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Hello and thank you for giving your precious time to reach this part of the story!
> 
> As you can see, I've limited my use of Author's note because I wanted to provide a seamless reading experience.
> 
> I originally planned this to be one shot fic , until I felt a tug in my head to give it a happy ending. This tug allowed that one-shot fic to balloon into a 5 chapter + 1 epilogue story, and I am proud it's finished!
> 
> Like Your Eyes on Me, this tale was fun and challenging. It was fun to write as the the story unfolded. It went several revisions, and the process has been challenging for me. Nevertheless, I never gave up, so hurray for me!
> 
> The original title, The Scraps that Remain, suited its one-shot fic format, but not the 6 chapter beast it became. That was the reason I changed it to Your Love, My Undoing.
> 
> Another challenge to this tale was how to redeem the jerk Seifer was in chapter 1. I decided to go with my motto: The idea has chosen me, and its my job to help it express itself.
> 
> I know I still have a lot to improve as a writer, and I am doing my best to learn from every story I craft. My stories aren't perfect, and may not be to everyone's liking. I accept that. "Nobody reads your shit", as what I learned from Steven Pressfield.
> 
> So once again, thank you very much for giving your time to read this story.
> 
> I'm currently working on a FF7 fic titled The Flower from Midgar. Once its finished, I'll begin to work on His Eyes on Me, featuring Raine and Laguna's story.
> 
> If you liked this story, I would greatly appreciate if you can leave a review. Not that I'm desperate to receive one. I've long accepted that not everyone will read what you write, because..."Nobody reads your shit", as what Steven Pressfield wrote. But if this story happens to be to your liking, then please feel free to drop a comment.
> 
> So thank you once more, and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Hello! This, too, was originally posted in FF.net. Given the mature and explicit content and my desire to maintain the integrity of the story, I decided to transfer it here in AO3. 
> 
> The Quisfer Pairing is something that came to me, unexpectedly. I'm a Quall shipper, and the idea of a Quisfer fic intrigued me, prompting me to explore stories about them. 
> 
> "What if I wrote something about a rebound relationship? What if…."
> 
> There were a lot of what ifs, nevertheless and I tried to pen the story!
> 
> This was originally title "The Scraps that Remain", with it being a one-shot. In my desire to give Quistis and Seifer their HEA, I changed it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
